CHANYEOL & BAEKHYUN
by Blood Type-B
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!/SERIES 1 : PLAYBOY] Baekhyun yang nekat bersaing dengan Chanyeol, si playboy, untuk mendapatkan gelar 'The Ultimate Playboy' di sekolahnya. Heh, persaingan macam apa itu? "Omong-omong, aku suka tantangan. Jadi, apa itu?ㅡ" ㅡChanyeol / "Mengencani empat orang gadis sekaligusㅡ" ㅡBaekhyun. BL/CHANBAEK
1. Series 1 - Playboy 1

**SUMMARY :**

Baekhyun yang nekat bersaing dengan Chanyeol, si playboy, untuk mendapatkan gelar 'The Ultimate Playboy' di sekolahnya. Heh, persaingan macam apa itu? "Omong-omong, aku suka tantangan. Jadi, apa itu?ㅡ" ㅡChanyeol / "Mengencani empat orang gadis sekaligusㅡ" ㅡBaekhyun. BL/CHANBAEK

* * *

.

**ϗ— "CHANYEOL &amp; BAEKHYUN" —ϗ**

**S**ERIES **1 [1/2]** : **P**LAY**B**OY

.

* * *

**C**hanyeol. **B**aekhyun. **E**XO

**B**oys **L**ove. **R**omance. **F**riendship. **H**igh−**S**chool **L**ife. **F**luffy

**S**eries **S**tory

* * *

.

_**P**__laakkk._

"Brengsek kau, Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak butuh uangmu, bajingan!" Puluhan ribu won bertebaran tepat di celah antara seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang kini saling bertatapan. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya si pemuda tinggi menatap datar gadis yang dirasuki iblis di depannya dan si gadis menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan kecewa. Liquid−liquid bening sudah menghiasi wajah ayunya hingga penampilannya sangat berantakan. Mengabaikan semua pandangan yang tertuju pada mereka berdua yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian. "Setelah perbuatanmu semalam, kau sekarang memutuskanku?!" geram gadis itu lirih. Terdengar seperti bisikan yang penuh penekanan.

"_Hey, keep calm girl..._ Itu hanya _french kiss_ dan aku memberimu bonus '_fingering service_' saja. Kau tidak akan hamil karenanya." jawab pemuda itu dengan tenang. Balas berbisik dan menyeringai saat melihat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Brengsek! Sialan kau, Park Chanyeol! Aku membencimu!" Naeun menginjak kaki Chanyeol dengan keras sebelum akhirnya berlari pergi meninggalkan sosok Chanyeol yang meraung kesakitan.

"Ash—sial. Aduh, sakit sekali injakannya." Ia meringis dengan wajah yang memerah menahan rasa sakit dan panas di kakinya. Seharusnya ia terbiasa karena ini bukan kali pertama ia mendapat amukan dari gadis−gadis cantik yang sekarang sudah menjadi mantannya itu. Tapi tetap saja, siksaan ini sungguh keterlaluan menurutnya. Ah, Chanyeol sepertinya lupa berkaca siapa dirinya.

"_Nice moment, bro_!" Jongin menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum lebar melihat wajah kesakitan Chanyeol. Melihat sahabat−sahabatnya yang sepertinya akan menertawakannya, Chanyeol langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersikap tenang. _Stay cool_. Ia melirik sinis beberapa siswa di koridor yang tengah memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Apa yang kalian lihat, hah?!" bentaknya. Seperti sebuah perintah mutlak, semua langsung bubar dan kembali pada kegiatan mereka masing−masing. Chanyeol merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan di bagian kerahnya karena di tarik paksa oleh Naeun tadi. "Dia yang kedelapan dalam tiga bulan ini, _right_?" Jongin, Sehun, dan Kris serempak mengangguk. Tiba−tiba Chanyeol menoleh dan kembali menyeringai saat melihat kumpulan gadis tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Tanpa basa basi Chanyeol menarik lengan seorang gadis berpakaian seksi yang ia tahu bernama Soojung dan mengecup bibirnya secara kilat.

"Kita berkencan!" Gadis itu tersenyum amat manis dan mengangguk antusias. Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya dan gadis itu berlari kearah teman−temannya lalu terdengar pekikan−pekikan kecil dari kumpulan gadis itu. Samar−samar Chanyeol dapat mendengar kalimat seperti 'Aku pasti berhasil membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta padaku' atau 'Aku pasti bisa mempertahankan hubunganku nanti', membuat pemuda tinggi itu tertawa dalam hati.

"Kau memang brengsek, Yeol." Dan keempatnya tertawa mendengar ucapan Kris.

* * *

**Playboy © Byeol**

* * *

'_**K**__au tahu, Park Chanyeol sudah memutuskan Son Naeun dan sekarang berkencan dengan Jung Soojung.'_

'_Ah, Soojung yang seksi itu? Apa mereka bisa bertahan ya? Tapi aku akui kalau Soojung lebih cantik daripada Naeun.'_

'_Kita lihat saja nanti. Park Chanyeol benar−benar The Most−Ultimate Playboy Ever'_

'_Tapi, Tapi...Mereka sepertinya cocok.'_

'_Tidak, aku harap mereka cepat putus dan Chanyeol akan menembakku nanti.'_

'_In your dreams~'_

**S**eorang pemuda bermata sipit yang tengah duduk di meja langsung menoleh saat tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan gadis−gadis itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekpresi seperti iri, kesal, kaget dan kagum disaat bersamaan. Ia pun langsung memutar badannya dan menatap sahabatnya yang duduk di kursi belakangnya, dengan ekspresinya yang sekarang berubah menjadi... antusias?

"_Uwaahhh_, _Daebak_! Ini hebat. Gila! Son Naeun adalah korban kesekian dari seorang Park−Idiot−Chanyeol. Sialan, apa anak dengan gen tak normal itu benar−benar tampan di mata semua siswi?" Kyungsoo yang tengah membaca komik hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar kehebohan temannya setelah mendengar kejadian di koridor yang menggemparkan Hwarang High School di jam istirahat tadi. "Aku rasa aku jauh lebih tampan darinya." tambahnya percaya diri.

"Ck, orang yang suka mempermainkan perasaan seperti itu apa hebatnya, Byun?" Si mata bulat berujar _cuek_. "Bukankah mengencani satu orang wanita saja atau setidaknya menjaga hubungan untuk beberapa bulan itu terdengar lebih baik? Dan juga, itu terlihat lebih... manusiawi?" Kyungsoo menggedikkan bahunya atas jawabannya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia sudah malas membahas Park Chanyeol dan _geng_nya yang konyol itu. Namun, teman masa kecilnya yang entah kenapa memiliki rasa iri tingkat akut pada Chanyeol itu terus saja membahas rasa kagum –iri−nya itu, mau tidak mau ia harus menanggapi juga.

"Aku pindahan dari Paris, Kyung. Bukankah aku tampak lebih keren darinya? Kenapa aku belum juga populer ya?" Astaga, kenapa Tuhan memberikannya teman sejenis itu? Apa Tuhan kehabisan stok manusia normal? Atau setidaknya memberikannya spesies langka yang kalem, adem, ayem yang bisa menutup mulutnya untuk satu jam saja? Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengeluh dalam hati. "Kyung, apa aku perlu menantang Chanyeol agar siswi−siswi disini juga melirikku? _God_, kenapa mereka belum menyadari sosok pangeran dari negeri dongeng sepertiku? Aku tampan, manis, aku cukup kaya, aku juga memiliki mobil sport, dan aku juga memakai brand mahal. Kurang apa coba?!"

"Kurang tinggi." jawab Kyungsoo seadanya, membuat temannya melotot marah. Padahal dia sendiri lebih pendek dariku, batin si Byun dongkol. "Tch, jangan melotot padaku. Seperti kau punya mata saja." _Nyut_. Secara tidak langsung si mata bulat memakinya, kan? Mengatakan kalau ia tak punya mata? Well, ia memang sipit. Tapi itu justru merupakan daya pikat seorang Byun Baekhyun –menurutnya−. Kadang ia mengumpat dalam hati karena mendapat gen ini dari ibunya. Sehingga ia tak bisa tumbuh sesempurna hyungnya.

"Kau menyakiti hatiku, Kyung."

"Kupikir hatimu sudah berpindah ke lutut." Astaga, Baekhyun ingin sekali membenturkan kepala Kyungsoo ke meja di depannya sekarang juga. Sayangnya rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoo begitu besar sehingga ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh sahabat kecilnya itu. Siapa yang akan memasakkan bekal untuknya jika dia membunuh Kyungsoo? Siapa lagi yang akan bersedia memijit kakinya ketika dia lelah? Dan siapa yang akan ia curhati nanti kalau ia membunuhnya? Byun Baekhyun perlu berpikir ribuan kali untuk melakukannya. Lagipula Kyungsoo masih punya banyak manfaat −_astaga_.

"Aku sedang dalam mode serius, Kyung. Ayolah~ beri aku saran~" Yang lebih pendek menutup komiknya dan menatap Baekhyun datar. Sedangkan manusia bermata sipit di depannya tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi−giginya yang rapih. Tampak konyol namun menggemaskan disaat yang bersamaan. "Bagaimana menurutmu, hn?" Kyungsoo lantas tersenyum –sok− manis.

"Lakukan sesukamu, Byun Baekhyun sayang." Baekhyun mendengus. Percuma saja bicara panjang lebar kalau jawabannya sesimpel itu. Tahu begitu ia tak usah mendengarkan omongan tidak bermutu dari Kyungsoo.

"Oke, akan kulakukan semauku! Termasuk menyumpal mulut seksimu dengan kaos kakiku!"

"Hahahaaa."

_Oh−My−Fucking−Soo! _

* * *

**Playboy © Byeol**

* * *

_**School's Canteen**_

"_**H**__eol,_ Park Chanyeol jalan dengan Jung Soojung. Harusnya gadis itu adalah target ketigaku setelah mengencani Bae Joohyun dan Kim Taeyeon." gerutu Baekhyun saat matanya menangkap keberadaan Chanyeol dan kekasih barunya di pintu masuk kantin sekolah. Gadis seksi itu bergelanyut manja dan sesekali mengecup pipi Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tiba−tiba saja merinding. "Ah, tidak jadi. Aku geli sendiri melihat tingkah gadis itu."

"Diamlah, Baek. Kau menganggu acara makanku."

"Lihat, lihat, Kyung! Bahkan Soojung tak menyadari mata genit Chanyeol yang seolah sedang menelanjangi gadis−gadis di sekitarnya. O−oh, astaga. Apa Park Chanyeol memang semesum itu?" Reflek Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kenapa ia jadi _ilfeel_ sendiri dengan sikap Chanyeol yang sok itu. Sok keren, sok tampan, sok pintar, sok kaya, sok tinggi, dan sialnya semua itu memang benar. Dia memang selalu terlihat berkharisma kapanpun dan dimana pun. Bahkan jika disandingkan dengan kubangan sampah pun, Chanyeol pasti terlihat menawan. Hey, apa Baekhyun baru saja memujinya? Eww.

"_For your information_, Byun. Dia memang terlihat mesum, namun tak pernah sekalipun dia melakukan seks dengan pacar−pacarnya."

"_For a god shake, seriously_?!" Si pendek melotot tidak percaya. Apa sebenarnya Chanyeol itu spesies pemalu yang terjebak dalam tubuh sosok yang mengagumkan abad ini? Maka dari itu sifatnya sok sekali. "Omong−omong, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui hal itu?" Kyungsoo hanya menggedikkan bahunya.

"_Public Secrets_." Baekhyun ber'oh ria dengan wajah yang berbinar−binar. Berarti Chanyeol masih perjaka, belum ada yang menyentuhnya satu inci pun. Pasti nafsunya masih belum bisa dikendalikan dan pikirannya pasti masih anget−angetnya. Baekhyun jadi penasaran seperti apa bentuk tubuh Chanyeol ketika telanjang. Apa tubuhnya juga sekeren wajahnya? Ah, ia pasti iri kuadrat.

"Itu berita terkeren yang kudengar selama bersekolah disini." Si mata sipit tertawa. Menertawakan polosnya Chanyeol dan pikiran mesumnya yang sempat hinggap tadi. "Ugh—memalukan sekali. Hhaha." Kyungsoo menyeringai sebagai tanggapan dari omongan Baekhyun barusan.

"Sadar diri, Byun. Memangnya kau pernah melakukan seks?"

_Ugh... Oh,_

"Hng, belum sih."

_Braakk._

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo secara serempak mengangkat kepala mereka dengan gerakan _slow motion_. Mengetahui sosok yang dibicarakan mereka telah berada tepat di depan mereka, Kyungsoo langsung mengambil komiknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih melongo −lebih ke ekspresi kaget terbodoh yang pernah ditunjukkannya− saat mendapati Park Chanyeol menatap datar kearahnya. Tepat di kedua belah biji matanya. Dan saat ia mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitarnya, sudah ada beberapa pasang mata, atau mungkin seluruh pasang mata, menatap kasihan kearahnya.

_Gulps._

Ia memaksa senyum manis di wajahnya yang tampak begitu idiot. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya perlahan,

"H−Hai, Chanyeol!"

"Katakan kalau kau tidak sedang membicarakanku tadi?" Yang lebih pendek meneguk ludahnya kasar –lagi. Mencoba tenang dan memasang wajah _stoic_ yang tentu saja masih kalah dengan wajah _plat_ Kris Wu dan _pokerface_ Oh Sehun. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol menyela, "Tak perlu bicara lagi—" Matanya melirik _nametag_ di blazernya. "—Byun Baekhyun." Lalu menatap tepat di manik sabitnya. "Aku sudah cukup mendengarnya. Kau memang berbakat untuk menjadi penggosip ya?" Sontak gelak tawa di kantin membuat hati Baekhyun geram. Chanyeol menyeringai lalu beranjak pergi.

"YAAA!" Langkahnya terhenti, dan saat menoleh, Baekhyun sudah berada di sebelah kirinya. Mendongak dan menatap benci kearahnya. "Dasar sombong!" Si tinggi melotot tak percaya. Dan ekspresi itu membuat Baekhyun menyeringai senang. "Aku ingin menantangmu, Park−Stupid−Chanyeol." Bisik−bisik mulai terdengar di berbagai sudut dan Kyungsoo tampak memukul jidatnya. Malu dengan ulah Baekhyun.

"Heh, apa kau yakin?" Chanyeol menunduk lalu memiringkan kepalanya, wajahnya hanya beberapa centi dari wajah datar Baekhyun. "Omong−omong aku suka tantangan. Jadi, apa tantanganmu Byun Baekhyun?" Bibir itu balas menyeringai −lagi. Mulai tertarik dengan sosok Baekhyun yang tampak berbeda dari murid yang lainnya.

"Aku ingin kita memperebutkan gelar _Ultimate Playboy_ di sekolah ini." Pftt, hhahaha−ha−ha−hh. Baekhyun menatap tajam asal suara tawa itu dan siswa yang tertawa tadi langsung bungkam. Matanya menatap manik Chanyeol kembali. "Aku tahu itu terdengar konyol tapi—" Bibir tipis Baekhyun melengkungkan garis senyum yang indah –namun tampak mengerikan. "—akan lebih konyol lagi kalau kau menolak tantangan ini." Jemari lentik si pemuda kecil memutar dasi Chanyeol dengan gerakan menggoda. "Chanyeol kami, bukan pengecut kan?"

"..." Telinga peri Chanyeol dapat menangkap suara−suara siswa disekitarnya yang mengatakan hal sama seperti Baekhyun. Dan itu berhasil membuatnya kesal karena merasa dipermalukan.

"_Well_, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau Park Chanyeol bukan satu−satunya orang yang paling mengagumkan di Hwarang. Karena kulihat, masih banyak pemuda lain yang mungkin jauh...jauh...lebih mengagumkan. Tidak hanya aku—" Chanyeol menahan tawa saat mendengarnya. "—tapi siswa−siswa lain juga," Baekhyun kesal dan ingin sekali meneriaki si Park Idiot yang wajahnya seperti menahan buang angin itu, namun ia lebih memilih untuk menjaga ekspresinya agar tetap terlihat keren.

"..."

"Popularitasmu itu sangat mengganggu kaum lelaki disini, kau tahu." Chanyeol mengerti maksud anak itu. Ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau si Byun ini iri akan ke populerannya. Kalau bukan karena bibir tipisnya yang pandai bicara itu, Chanyeol pasti akan menolak pertarungan konyol itu. _Heol_, intinya mereka hanya akan merebutkan gelar pria paling laku di sekolah. Bukankah itu sangat kekanakan? Lagipula wajah cantik dan menggemaskan seperti itu yakin bisa mengalahkannya? Yang ada si Byun Baekhyun itu malah dikejar−kejar kaum adam.

"Jadi, tantangan seperti apa itu?" jawab Chanyeol tenang.

"Mengencani empat orang gadis langsung dalam kurun waktu dua bulan saja, bagaimana?" Yang lebih tinggi mengernyit bingung. "Siapa yang dapat menyelesaikan misi itu sebelum dua bulan, maka dialah pemenangnya. Teman−temanmu bisa mengawasiku dan kami juga akan mengawasimu—"

"Kami?"

"Aku dan si burung hantu itu." Kyungsoo yang tersinggung langsung memberikan jari tengahnya pada si Byun pendek dan menggumam kata '_fck you_' dengan bahasa bibir. Ia meringis melihatnya dan JongHunKris sudah terbahak di mejanya.

"Apa hadiah yang akan diberikan untuk pemenangnya?"

"Tiga permintaan mutlak yang tidak boleh di tolak. _Deal_?" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya kearah Chanyeol. Si jangkung menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menatap intens sosok yang baru diketahuinya ini. Ia tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan Byun Baekhyun.

"_Deal_."

* * *

**Playboy © Byeol**

* * *

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kini tengah berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Jika Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumahnya, maka Baekhyun sibuk dengan coretan random di _tab_nya. Ia berulang kali mencoret−coret _screen tab_nya yang bertuliskan nama−nama gadis paling populer di Hwarang. Gadis mana saja yang terlihat manis, cantik, seksi, anggun, atau apalah istilahnya. Yang bisa ia ajak bekerja sama untuk menyadarkan sifat jelek Chanyeol.

"Kau benar−benar berniat menjadi brengsek seperti Park Chanyeol itu?" Suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan pikiran Baekhyun.

"Tidak juga. Selain karena aku ingin merebut gelar _Ultimate Playboy_−nya, aku juga ingin mempermalukan Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum licik. "Kalau dia kalah, aku akan menjadikannya babuku." Ia lalu tertawa, lebih tepatnya tawa setan. Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun penuh arti.

"Serius? Kau—mempermalukan dirimu di kantin tadi, membuat tantangan konyol hanya untuk itu?" Anggukan antusias menjadi jawaban sahabat kecilnya itu. "Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau Chanyeol mungkin akan membuangmu ke kubangan lumpur saat kau kalah nanti? Atau mem_bully_mu habis−habisan sampai kau menangis seperti bayi." Baekhyun menggeram kesal karena ucapan Kyungsoo benar−benar tak menumbuhkan semangat sama sekali. "Aku tak mau tanggung jawab kalau ternyata Park Chanyeol juga akan menjadikanmu babu nanti."

"Yah! Kau tidak mendukungku?! Ucapkanlah kalimat positif untukku! Jangan menakutiku seperti itu, dasar tak berguna! _Ugh_—"

"Dengar ya, Byun. Aku, Do Kyungsoo, tidak akan pernah mau ikut campur urusanmu. Aku bersedia menjadi juri bukan berarti aku mendukungmu atau pun ikut menikmati hukumanmu. Jadi—" Jemari si mata bulat menyentil kening Baekhyun gemas. "—tanggung sendiri akibatnya~" Bibir tipis Baekhyun mengerucut imut. Ia membuang muka dan kembali sibuk dengan _tab_ di tangannya. Mengabaikan wajah setan Kyungsoo di balik _tab_nya. Sahabat macam apa itu, duh.

"Apa menurutmu aku harus mengencani Taeyeon _sunbae_? Dia cukup cantik." Kepalanya mengangguk−angguk layaknya profesional. "Dia hanya satu setengah tahun lebih tua dariku." Lalu manggut−manggut dan sahabatnya menatapnya dengan tatapan jengah.

"Itu sih terserahmu. Tapi menurutku, kau akan mempermalukan Taeyeon jika berkencan dengannya."

"_Wae_?"

"Dia akan tampak seperti sedang mengasuh anak—" Mata sipit Baekhyun mendelik sebal. "—Serius, coba kau lihat wajah bocahmu itu!" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil saat mengatakannya. "Meskipun dia satu tingkat diatas kita, wajahnya terlihat terlalu tua. Sebaiknya kau kencani saja adiknya yang satu tingkat dengan kita, namanya Kim Suyeon." Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mencoret nama Taeyeon dari daftar gadis incarannya. Lama ia berkutat hingga akhirnya menjadi delapan nama calon tetap serta 2 cadangan. Ia tersenyum puas melihat nama Bae Joohyun menjadi yang nomor satu. Ia memang kagum sekali dengan ketua _cheers_ di sekolahnya itu.

.

Baekhyun berjalan santai di koridor lantai satu dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku jas sekolahnya. Banyak mata menatapnya bingung karena Baekhyun merupakan tingkat tiga dan jarang sekali hinggap di lantai satu kecuali ia masuk dan pulang sekolah. Wajah datarnya terkesan sombong, namun banyak yang mengagumi wajah imutnya itu. Baekhyun sebenarnya cukup terkenal karena ia murid pindahan dari luar negeri yang datang dengan mobil sport merahnya pada hari pertamanya sekolah. Apalagi wajah diatas rata−rata itu bisa langsung berguna di SMA Hwarang untuk menghindari sebuah pem_bully_an. Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak menyadari kepopulerannya. Karena, _yeah_—Ia populer di kalangan kaum adam. Yang otomatis tidak ada teriakan, aksi saling rebut dan dorong, tindakan anarkis layaknya gadis−gadis remaja.

Ia memasuki sebuah kelas yang ia yakini kelas milik sang ketua _cheers_. Berita tentang ia menantang Chanyeol mungkin sudah menjadi ricuh dalam beberapa jam saja dan menyebar luas ke seluruh sekolah, ia yakin berita itu akan menyulitkannya. Meskipun sedikit berpengaruh pada Chanyeol juga, namun ia yakin kalau kesempatannya lebih sedikit dari manusia kelebihan kalsium itu. Jadi dia berinisiatif untuk kerja sama –alih−alih berkencan− dengan si wanita. Ia tahu Joohyun bukan gadis bodoh yang akan menerima ajakan Chanyeol dengan mudahnya. Ia sudah cukup lama mengamati gadis itu. Meskipun hanya rasa kagum, namun ia cukup tahu tentang gadis itu.

"Baiklah, aku menerima ajakan kencanmu."

_Deg._

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti begitu saja saat memasuki kelas Joohyun. Matanya menangkap keberadaan Chanyeol dan tepat berdiri di depan anak itu adalah Bae Joohyun. Lama ia terdiam hingga tak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol telah menatapnya. Tak lama, kedua manik itu bertemu. Baekhyun memasang wajar datar lalu keluar kelas itu begitu saja. Melihatnya, bibir Chanyeol mengulum senyum tipis. Menyeringai.

"Akh—sial! Apa dia sengaja mengambil incaranku?! Dia benar−benar ingin menjadikanku babu apa! Sial. Sial. Sial! Ash." Baekhyun menggerutu di sepanjang jalan. Jemari lentiknya menyisir rambutnya dengan gerakan acak. Ia frustasi, sungguh. Ia tertinggal satu langkah dari Chanyeol. Kalau terus begini, ia akan kalah. "Tidak boleh! Aku yang menantangnya. Aku harus menang. Mau ditaruh mana wajah tampanku kalau sampai aku kalah?! Brengsek." Baekhyun terus berjalan tanpa menyadari kalau seorang pemuda jangkung mengikutinya dari belakang dengan santainya. Pemuda itu kembali menyeringai.

* * *

**Playboy © Byeol**

* * *

Baekhyun terlihat uring−uringan di perpustakaan sekolah, tempatnya mangkal bersama Kyungsoo saat mereka sedang jenuh. Dari sepuluh nama gadis cantik di Hwarang, tiga diantaranya telah menjadi korban Chanyeol dan kini tengah berkencan dengan _playboy_ Hwarang. Bisa dikatakan ia telah kalah telak. Ia jadi kesal karena selama sebulan ini Chanyeol sudah mengencani tiga orang gadis −setelah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Soojung− termasuk Bae Joohyun. Yang artinya, Chanyeol akan memenangkan tantangan itu jika dia berhasil mengencani seorang gadis lagi. Disaat seperti ini, Baekhyun benci sekali pada wajah cantiknya yang selalu dibanggakan ibunya itu. Wajah seperti itu benar−benar tidak bisa diandalkan dalam hal menjerat hati perempuan.

"Ah, sialan! Apa aku harus operasi plastik dulu baru bisa mengencani wanita?!" Jemari lentiknya menjambak rambut emasnya dan bibirnya tak berhenti mengeong –mengomel maksudnya. Pemuda bermata bulat di depannya hanya menampakkan wajah tak tertarik dengan topik yang dibahas Baekhyun. Salah sendiri dia menantang Park Chanyeol.

"..."

"Bahkan Bae Suji juga menolakku? Targetku tinggal Bang Minah saja sekarang." Ia menggeram, menggeser layar _tab_nya dengan gerakan kasar. Ini sudah satu bulan dan ia belum mengencani siapapun. "Arrgh, bagaimana ini?! Aku tidak mau menjadi babunya si tiang jemuran itu?!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'tiang jemuran', Byun Baekhyun?"

_Glek._

Astaga, kenapa dia harus datang disaat seperti ini?! Membuat darah tingginya kambuh!

"Tentu saja, kau, Park−Idiot−Chanyeol! Masa Do Kyungsoo?!" jawabnya kesal. Ia tak sadar kalau aura gelap langsung muncul di sekitarnya. Well, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah takut menghadapi Park Chanyeol. Dia hanya lebih tinggi darinya, lebih besar dan lebih kekar darinya. Kalau masalah otak, ia yakin dua ratus persen, otaknya lebih bisa dipakai daripada otak kosong tak berguna milik Park Chanyeol. Astaga, sudah berapa kali ia mengumpat dalam hati dalam satu hari?

"Aku datang mencarimu untuk memberimu satu kesempatan, Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung dan seringaian di bibir Chanyeol benar−benar membuatnya makin kesal. "Aku akan merubah peraturannya. Karena aku sudah mengencani beberapa wanita sedangkan kau **belum sama sekali**—" Chanyeol menekan kalimat terakhirnya yang berhasil membuat hati Baekhyun dongkol. "—kita cukup bertaruh sekali kencan dengan gadis bernama Bang Minah itu." Si pendek mengernyitkan dahi. "Siapa diantara kita yang bisa mengencani Bang Minah lebih dulu, dialah pemenangnya. Bagaimana?"

Awalnya Baekhyun gengsi. Kalau begitu, tetap saja Chanyeol akan meremehkan kelelakiannya. Apalagi semua ini berawal dari mulut pedasnya yang tak bisa dikontrol itu. Tapi, mengingat ia sudah kalah telak, ia tak berani macam−macam. Kalau dia mementingkan gengsi, dia akan berakhir menjadi Baekhyun−culun−si−babu. Astaga, ia bahkan tak berani membayangkannya. Akhirnya ia hanya mengangguki keputusan Chanyeol. Pria itu baik juga, meskipun ia masih tidak menyukainya. _Well_, setidaknya belum. Siapa tahu mereka akan menjadi duo _playboy_ kelak, batin Baekhyun.

"Aku tak tahu ada maksud apa dibalik peraturan baru itu tapi—aku menerima kebaikan hatimu, Park Chanyeol. Jadi, bersiaplah untuk kalah." Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Masih dengan pandangan datar ia berbicara sedikit ketus. Menjaga _image_-nya agar pemuda di depannya tidak bisa meremehkannya. Chanyeol mendekati meja yang diduduki Baekhyun kemudian menumpu kedua tangannya di atas meja. Membuat Baekhyun berada di dalam kungkungannya. Mengabaikan sosok Do Kyungsoo yang sudah meneguk ludah melihat posisi intim itu. Ia tak berani menginterupsi karena itu bukan urusannya. Jadi, ia lebih memilih mengurusi PRnya saja.

Baekhyun tentu saja kaget dengan tindakan Chanyeol itu. Respon jantungnya membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek itu meruntuk dalam hati. Wajah tampan itu terlihat lebih bersinar dari biasanya. Tatapannya begitu mengintimidasi dan menggoda. Surainya yang berwarna abu itu terlihat sangat lembut, dan mata bulatnya begitu mengagumkan. Garis rahangnya benar−benar pas di wajah Chanyeol. Terlihat sangat _manly_ walau pun lelaki jangkung itu memiliki wajah yang lumayan manis. Bibirnya... adakah bibir yang seseksi itu? Seolah minta di cium detik ini juga.

_Deg._

_K−Kisseu? That Lips? A−Apa?! Tidaaakkk!_

_Deg._

_Deg._

Baekhyun berusaha tenang dan tak memprotes semua tindakan mendadak Chanyeol. Ia membiarkannya saja dan berusaha memasang tampang _jutek_ yang ia punya, walau terkesan lucu karena wajahnya yang terlalu menggemaskan itu. Toh, mereka bukan siapa−siapa. Untuk apa ia merasa gugup?

_Jadi, kau merasa gugup, Baek?_

_Diam kau, kata hati!_

_Chanyeol terlihat tampan jika dilihat dari dekat._

_Ugh—sialan! Dia memang tampan._

_Tuh kan,_

_W−What?!_

_Aku benci diriku sendiri!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun cepat, terkesan sedikit panik. Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya, mengamati wajah si pemuda mungil itu dengan seksama. Matanya, bibirnya, semuanya terasa indah. Aneh, kenapa dia tiba−tiba tertarik pada sosok kecil ini?

Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dan mendongakkan anak itu. Tatapan keduanya pun bertemu. Saling menyelami keindahan masing−masing. Dan debaran−debaran halus mulai bekerja pada jantung Baekhyun karena ditatap seintens itu untuk pertama kalinya oleh orang lain, orang yang tidak disukainya pula. Ia bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas pantulan wajahnya pada manik hitam Chanyeol. Apa—lelaki itu benar−benar tengah menatapnya sekarang?

_Cuph._

Tiba−tiba saja Baekhyun dibuat kaget oleh kecupan Chanyeol di hidungnya. Kecupan manis secepat kilat yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Ia menatap _horror_ ke arah Chanyeol yang kini berdiri di depannya. Sejak kapan Chanyeol melepaskan kungkungan lengannya tadi? Otaknya mendadak _blank _dan sulit fokus.

"Wajah seperti ini tidak pantas untuk berkencan dengan seorang perempuan." Suara Chanyeol lirih, seolah berbisik. Terdengar sensual di telinga Baekhyun. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar meskipun ia bisa mengontrol ekspresinya dengan baik. "Terlalu cantik. Tipeku sekali."

Mulut Baekhyun ternganga setelah mendengarnya.

"A−Apa?!"

"Aku pergi dulu ya, cantik. Siap−siap saja untuk kekalahanmu." Chanyeol berjalan mundur dan melambai kearahnya sebelum akhirnya menghilang di antara rak−rak buku. Baekhyun masih syok di tempat. Kejadian tadi benar−benar di luar rencana. Park Chanyeol, dia, dia benar−benar mengagumkan. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia semakin iri pada pemuda jangkung itu.

"K−Kyungsoo... d−dia, menciumku."

"Wow... Just, wow."

* * *

.

"**To [B**a**e]**k** [Contin]**yeol**—"**

.

* * *

**OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting] :  
**

Lanjut apa gak nih? Menurut kalian FF mana dulu yang harus lanjut? Bisa minta vote gak? Aku sebisa mungkin akan menulis sebelum diterjang kesibukan. Bulan depan, mungkin pertengahan Mei−dan seterusnya, _reader_ku harus bersabar lagi karena aku harus mulai fokus belajar juga.

Melody Of Eyes's Republish

Vengeance

Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun's Series

_**Makasih ya sebelumnya...**_

SALAM TSADESST!

Effie.


	2. Series 1 - Playboy 2 End

**SUMMARY :**

Baekhyun yang nekat bersaing dengan Chanyeol, si playboy, untuk mendapatkan gelar 'The Ultimate Playboy' di sekolahnya. Heh, persaingan macam apa itu? "Omong-omong, aku suka tantangan. Jadi, apa itu?ㅡ" ㅡChanyeol / "Mengencani empat orang gadis sekaligusㅡ" ㅡBaekhyun. BL/CHANBAEK

* * *

.

**ϗ— "CHANYEOL &amp; BAEKHYUN" —ϗ**

**S**ERIES **1 [2/2]** : **P**LAY**B**OY

.

**C**hanyeol. **B**aekhyun. **E**XO

**B**oys **L**ove. **R**omance. **H**igh−**S**chool **L**ife. **F**luffy. **S**eries **S**tory

.

* * *

**B**aekhyun dan Kyungsoo tampak mengendap−endap di sebuah area perumahan Gangnam. Mereka tengah memata−matai sebuah rumah besar bergaya modern yang diketahui sebagai rumah Bang Minah, target terakhir Baekhyun. Sejujurnya Baekhyun malas melakukan hal konyol ini, namun ia takkan bisa menemui Bang Minah ketika berada di kawasan sekolah. Alasannya tentu saja Chanyeol. Pemuda itu terus saja mengintainya. Ia tak tahu apa yang direncanakan Chanyeol, tapi ia sebisa mungkin menghindari pemuda jangkung itu. Melihat wajah Chanyeol hanya memperburuk suasana hatinya.

"Kau membuatku tampak seperti penguntit, Byun sialan!" Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya mengerang kesal. Yang lebih tinggi memutar bola matanya.

"Kau sendiri yang _ngotot _ikut."

"Kau itu ceroboh. Kalau kau ketahuan bagaimana? Aku juga yang kau repotkan, kan? Lebih baik repot saja dari sekarang." Mata Baekhyun memicing tak suka. Ucapan Kyungsoo telah menyindirnya habis−habisan. Memangnya dia sebodoh itu apa? Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo langsung memelototinya "Apa?! Aku paling benci kau tatap dengan mata ularmu itu!" Baekhyun berdecih dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam rumah Minah.

"Diam, kau burung hantu! Kita akan ketahuan kalau kau banyak bicara seperti itu!" Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, sudah akan membalas ucapan Baekhyun namun pemuda bermata sipit itu menyela, "Kalau kau mengomel lagi aku tak segan−segan menyumpal mulutmu dengan _boxer_ Baekbom _hyung_." Kyungsoo yang memang dasarnya acuh langsung mengabaikan omelan sahabatnya itu. Ia berdiri perlahan lalu memutar pinggangnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa pegal karena sedari tadi mereka membungkuk dan mengintip rumah itu dari celah pagar. Itu menyusahkan dan sangat merepotkan, tahu. Mereka sudah seperti pencuri pakaian dalam saja.

"Aku mau pulang. Aku lapar!"

"Cih, telan saja kerikil atau makan saja rumput di bawah kakiku. Itu akan mengurangi rasa laparmu." Tangan Kyungsoo reflek menoyor kepala Baekhyun dari belakang berulang kali dan di jawab '_mwo?_' dengan bahasa bibir serta tatapan ketus yang justru tampak menggemaskan.

"Bicara denganmu seperti berbicara dengan bibi penjual ikan di pasar saja."

"Diam atau aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga!"

"Oh, aku takut~" Dua anak adam ini terus saja beragumen tanpa menyadari kalau ada sosok gadis manis berada tepat di samping mereka berdua dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada dan punggung yang menyandar pagar. Mata sipitnya menatap sebal ke arah dua pemuda itu. Melihat tak ada respon apapun –karena dua orang itu sibuk mengolok satu sama lain− akhirnya ia pun berdehem. Keduanya sontak menoleh dan wajah mereka memucat setelah mendapati tuan rumah menatap mereka intens dan bibirnya mengulum seringaian iblis.

"Apa kegiatan menguntit kalian sudah selesai, tuan−tuan?"

_Glek._

"M−Minah—" Gadis itu berkacak pinggang lalu menjitak kepala Baekhyun dengan cukup keras.

"Pulang sana! Kalian berdua sudah seperti maling jemuran saja." Baekhyun cemberut mendengarnya dan Kyungsoo langsung memasang wajah _stoic_nya. "Jawabanku tetap sama, Byun Baekhyun yang manis—_Eits_, tak ada protes!" Bibir Baekhyun semakin maju ke depan. "Aku tidak bisa menerima tawaran kerja sama tak penting itu. Aku tak punya waktu untuk kencan tipuan itu." Tangan Baekhyun langsung mengenggam kedua tangan Minah dan ia memasang wajah ter_melas_ super duper imut yang siapapun takkan bisa menolaknya.

"Ayolah~ aku bisa jadi babu Chanyeol kalau aku kalah. Kau tega sekali padaku." Minah tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu niatmu baik, Baek. Sayangnya aku benar−benar tak bisa."

* * *

**Playboy © Byeol**

* * *

**B**aekhyun memang manusia tergila yang pernah ada. Meskipun mendapat penolakan dari Minah, namun ia tetap nekat mengunjungi gadis itu di rumahnya. Kali ini sendiri. Dan parahnya, ia nekat memanjat pagar belakang rumah Minah untuk dapat masuk kesana. Ia kesal karena Tuan Bang, ayah Minah, memperketat keamanan rumahnya dikarenakan sosok Baekhyun yang mencurigakan. Setelah ia berhasil memasuki rumah itu, ia pun mengendap−endap ke arah kamar Minah berada −yang untungnya berada di lantai satu. Menguntit beberapa hari membuatnya tahu seluk beluk rumah Minah dengan baik. Dan entah keberuntungan apa, ia melihat Minah tengah membaca buku dan duduk di jendela kamarnya.

"_Psst_—Minah! _Sstt_!" Minah yang merasa terpanggil langsung menoleh dan matanya membulat melihat sosok Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum lima jari kearahnya.

"Kau—" Minah menatap garang Baekhyun meskipun itu terlihat imut. _Well_, sebenarnya kalau dilihat−lihat, Bang Minah dan Byun Baekhyun itu seperti saudara kembar yang terpisah oleh marga yang berbeda. Mereka sama−sama pendek, berwajah imut dan bermata sipit. Baekhyun itu seolah versi laki−laki dari Minah. "Kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini?"

"Aku memanjat pagar belakang—"

"Astaga!"

"—rumahmu." Baekhyun mendelik. "_Ssstt_! Berisik. Aku terpaksa, tahu!" Setelah itu Baekhyun memasang wajah _puppy_ andalannya itu lagi. Sebenarnya Minah sudah jengah dengan ekspresi itu. Tetap imut sih, tapi gaya lama. Ia kan bosan juga. "Minah−_ya_, aku mohon bantuanmu. Aku benar−benar tak mau Chanyeol mengalahkanku. Mau kutaruh dimana wajah tampan−keterlaluan−ku ini kalau aku sampai jadi babunya." Gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya, pose muntah, setelah mendengar ucapan narsis Baekhyun. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu." Gadis itu mendesah. Ia benar−benar tak habis pikir dengan otak dungu Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin anak itu nekat memanjat pagar rumahnya yang tinggi itu hanya karena ingin meminta bantuannya. _Yeah_, ia kan jadi kasihan juga. Rasanya seperti menyiksa anak orang saja.

"Baik—"

"Baekhyun?" Belum sempat Minah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Disana, tepat di belakang Baekhyun, ada sosok familiar yang membuat mata sipit Baekhyun terbelalak lebar. Ia bahkan sampai terjungkal mendengar suara _bass_ itu. "Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini? Bagaimana caramu masuk?" Mulut Baekhyun menganga lebar. Bahkan sandal rumah Kyungsoo saja bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Jantung Baekhyun serasa di pompa dengan cepat. Ia hanya _megap−megap_ tanpa bisa menjawabnya.

Tiba−tiba ada suara berisik dari arah samping rumah Minah. Sepertinya itu para bodyguard rumah Minah yang menyadari kalau ada penyusup di dalam rumah itu. Saat orang−orang berseragam itu terlihat, Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berlari bersamanya. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan protes Chanyeol dan panggilan Minah, ia terus mendorong punggung Chanyeol ke arah pagar belakang rumah Minah.

"Cepat naik, atau kita tertangkap!" titahnya.

"Hey, aku bukan penguntit sepertimu—"

"YAAA! _PALLI_!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi sembari terus memukul punggung Chanyeol. Melihat wajah memelas Baekhyun −anak itu bahkan hampir menangis− akhirnya Chanyeol pun mengalah dan menuruti ucapan Baekhyun. Dengan susah payah mereka memanjat pagar yang lumayan tinggi itu dan Baekhyun mendarat dengan pertolongan Chanyeol. Mereka melesat pergi, lari pontang panting seperti pedagang kaki lima yang terkena razia demi menyelamatkan diri. Baekhyun bahkan kehilangan sepatu sebelah kirinya karena aksi brutalnya bersama Chanyeol tadi. Setelah merasa jauh dari kawasan rumah Minah, Baekhyun pun duduk di pinggir jalan –yang untungnya tidak terlalu ramai. Penampilannya sangat kacau dan jauh dari kata murid−keren−pindahan−dari−Paris. _Heol_, dia merasa sudah seperti gelandangan sekarang.

"_Haaah—haahhh_. _God_, aku masih hidup. Aku masih hidup. _Thanks, God_." ujarnya berlebihan. Pemuda tinggi di sampingnya hanya terdiam. Berkacak pinggang sembari menatap sebal kearah Baekhyun. Merasa dipandangi, ia pun menoleh dan baru menyadari kalau Chanyeol hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna abu dan celana pendek. Kakinya pun hanya menggunakan sandal. Penampilan super biasa yang seharusnya digunakannya di rumah. _Yeah_, walau pun harus Baekhyun akui, penampilan sederhana itu membuat Chanyeol tampak berbeda. Ia jadi semakin iri. Pria jangkung itu selalu pantas dengan penampilan apapun. Sekasual apapun, sejelek dan seburuk apapun, Park Chanyeol akan selalu terlihat tampan.

"Apa lihat−lihat? Kau tertarik padaku ya, pendek?" Bibir itu menyeringai saat melihat perubahan warna wajah Baekhyun.

"A−Apa?! Aku—suka padamu?"

"Aku kan bilang tertarik, bukan suka. Ahh—" Tiba−tiba seringaiannya itu semakin lebar. Chanyeol merunduk dan menatap manik Baekhyun. "—atau sebenarnya kau suka padaku ya?" Mata Baekhyun membulat, ia langsung mendorong dada Chanyeol dan berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Dagunya naik keatas −demi apapun Chanyeol itu manusia atau raksasa sih− untuk menatap Chanyeol yang pastinya lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku, Byun Baekhyun, suka padamu?! Bermimpilah, Park Chanyeol!" elaknya dengan wajah yang semerah cherry. Jujur saja, Baekhyun itu mudah malu. Bisa hancur _image cool_nya jika begini. Mengabaikan wajah datar –namun merona− itu, Chanyeol melipat tangannya ke depan dada, membalas sikap angkuh Baekhyun. Menatap mata bulan sabit Baekhyun dengan seksama. Menikmati bulatan seindah langit malam itu untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya merunduk kembali dan berbisik,

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku selalu memimpikanmu?"

_Deg._

"A−Apa?!" Tubuh Chanyeol semakin mendekat dan merapat kearah Baekhyun –mengabaikan lalu lalang manusia yang menatap aneh kearah mereka− hingga punggung Baekhyun menempel pada tiang _reklame_ di pinggir jalan. Bibir Chanyeol yang berbisik di samping telinga Baekhyun tadi, turun dan mengecup pundak Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sontak tubuh Baekhyun menegang, bahkan jari kakinya langsung merinding. Ugh?

_Cuph._

Satu kecupan lagi di lehernya –bagian samping− membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah sampai telinganya. Tangannya terkepal begitu erat. Harga dirinya benar−benar diinjak−injak oleh Chanyeol, diatas kotoran pula. Ia marah namun tak bisa berbuat apapun selain menikmati debaran halus di jantungnya.

"A−Apa maksud semua ini, brengsek?" geram Baekhyun dengan bisikan pula.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya," Chanyeol mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan menikmati pahatan rupa itu dari samping, tampak mempesona. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku selalu bermimpi tentangmu?" Otak Baekhyun tiba−tiba _blank_ dan sulit memproses pertanyaan Chanyeol itu. "Kau menyuruhku bermimpi kan? Dan _yeah_—aku akui, aku memang selalu bermimpi tentangmu setiap malam. Di dalam mimpiku, Byun Baekhyun tengah berada di bawahku, mengerang dan mendesahkan namaku berulang kali. Menggeliat seksi saat aku mengecup setiap inci tubuhnya dan berteriak layaknya binal ketika sampai pada klimaks—"

_T−Tunggu—_

_Mengerang? Mendesah? A−Apaaaa?!_

"AAARRGGHH!" Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol hingga pemuda jangkung itu mundur beberapa langkah. Ia langsung mengambil langkah seribu setelah menangkap maksud bisikan Chanyeol tadi. Wajahnya benar−benar terbakar sekarang. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah tertawa di tempatnya berdiri. Ia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya. Kalau ia tidak ingat ia sedang di pinggir jalan, mungkin ia sudah berguling−guling di aspal.

Oh, seorang Byun Baekhyun berteriak seperti gadis perawan yang akan diperkosa saja.

"Astaga—_hhahaha_—padahal aku cuma bercanda."

* * *

**Playboy © Byeol**

* * *

"**B**aek—" Si pemuda bermata sipit menoleh saat merasa tepukan di pundaknya. Ia menatap sahabatnya tanpa minat. "Kau sakit ya? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Lalu dijawab erangan frustasi dari Baekhyun. Ia mengusak rambutnya hingga berantakan lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya. Ucapan Chanyeol kemarin membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman, takut kalau−kalau ia bermimpi hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Matanya bahkan berkantung karenanya.

"Aku bisa gila, Kyung." Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"_Wae?_"

"Park Chanyeol membuatku gila! Si brengsek itu, _asdfgh_—aku benar−benar membencinya!" Baekhyun berteriak tidak jelas membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah. Sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berkata−kata pada Baekhyun. Anak itu pasti akan terus mengumpat meskipun ia menghiburnya dengan olokan seperti biasa. Daripada tangan lentik Baekhyun itu menjambak rambutnya, lebih baik dia membaca novelnya kemarin. Kyungsoo pun memilih duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan mulai membuka bukunya. Namun, tiba−tiba Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca−kaca. "Kyung, kau tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Aku hanya tak mau wajahku rusak akibat cakaranmu −gara−gara kau tidak bisa mengontrol emosimu."

"Kyungsoo~" Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mendesah. Dia menutup novel yang belum sempat dibacanya itu lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Astaga, mata anak itu benar−benar merah seperti menahan tangis. Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk segera bercerita. Dengan nada frustasi dan umpatan sana−sini, ia pun menceritakan semuanya pada sahabat _teletubies_nya, Kyungsoo. Kukunya mencakar meja dan berhasil mematahkan pensil Kyungsoo –Kyungsoo menjambak rambut Baekhyun setelahnya− lalu benar−benar menangis di akhir ceritanya. Ia kesal karena bayangan Chanyeol yang menciumnya kemarin tidak bisa hilang. Bahkan disaat ia bangun tidur, cuci muka, bahkan mandi, ia merasa seolah mata Chanyeol menatapnya di setiap sudut rumahnya.

"Jatuh cinta—"

"WHAT— K−KAU, DO KYUNGSOO, APA OTAKMU BERGESER, HAH?!" Kyungsoo menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Ia sempat melirik kearah teman−temannya dan mendesah setelah melihat wajah terganggu teman−teman kelasnya. "Dari segi manapun aku ini normal, Kyung. Aku bahkan mengencani guru musikku yang terkenal seksi saat di Paris dulu. Kalau kau bilang aku hanya iri, aku masih bisa menerimanya. Tapi kau bilang apa? Jatuh—_ah_, lidahku gatal rasanya−cinta? Dengan manusia seperti itu? Kalaupun aku berubah menjadi_ gay_, lebih baik aku mengencani Kris atau Sehun. Bukan manusia idiot seperti itu."

"_Well, just my opinion_." Bukannya bertambah baik, Baekhyun malah membayangkan perkataan Chanyeol kemarin, dan itu berhasil membuatnya berdebar lagi.

"KYUNGSOO~ AKU BENCI DIRIKU SENDIRI!"

"Bunuh diri saja, beres kan."

"_EOMMAAAA_~"

* * *

**Playboy © Byeol**

* * *

**B**aekhyun duduk sendirian sembari membaca komik di taman sekolahnya yang sepi. Jam sekolah sudah usai lima belas menit yang lalu, namun ia memilih menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang membantu Kwon _Sonsaengnim_ di kantornya. Tidak heran juga karena Kyungsoo merupakan murid unggulan dan kebanggakan sekolah. Ia duduk dengan posisi miring dan wajahnya tertutupi oleh komik itu, sehingga ia tak menyadari kalau di hadapannya sudah duduk sosok menyebalkan Chanyeol yang tengah menyeringai. Anak itu suka sekali menyeringai akhir−akhir ini, eh.

"Baekhyunee~"

"AAAKKHHH!" Chanyeol langsung membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Ia mendelik melihat respon Baekhyun yang berlebihan. "_Hmpp_—" Anak itu tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik dan Chanyeol pun akhirnya melepaskan bekapannya.

"Ibumu mengidam apa sampai lahir pengeras suara sepertimu, hah?!"

"KAU MINTA DIHAJAR YA!"

"Tentu saja, kau bisa menghajarku di ranjang sayang." Wajah Baekhyun perlahan memerah. Tangannya yang tadinya mengepal –ingin memukul Chanyeol− langsung diturunkan. Ia menutupi wajah meronanya dengan komik. Berusaha mengabaikan kehadiran Chanyeol yang kini cemberut melihat Baekhyun mengabaikannya. "Kau tidak merindukanku ya?" Baekhyun bungkam. Malas merespon atau mungkin ia terlalu gugup untuk sekedar membuka suara? "Aku frustasi kalau hanya melihat wajah menggodamu dalam mimpiku."

_What−the—_

"Padahal aku datang kemari kan ingin melihat wajah seseorang yang mendesahkan namaku semalam. Aku merindukan wajah meronamu itu~"

_Fck you, Chanyeol. You're little piece of... asdfgh!_

"Wajahmu semalam benar−benar luar biasa. Aku bahkan tak bisa melupakannya. Pandangan matamu, belaian tanganmu, gerakan pinggulmu, aroma tubuhmu, benar−benar— _AWW_!" Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Chanyeol dengan keras setelah mendengar ucapan frontal lelaki itu. Bukannya marah, Chanyeol malah menunjukkan senyum polosnya.

"Ibumu mengidam apa sampai lahir setan mesum sepertimu?" Baekhyun menyeringai melihat respon Chanyeol. Pemuda jangkung itu membulatkan matanya dan wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. "Apa di otakmu hanya ada seks dan seks, Park Chanyeol?" Jemari Baekhyun menoyor dahi Chanyeol berulang kali, lalu tersenyum mengejek. "Aku tak heran jika kau menjadi _playboy_ sejati. Mulutmu itu selain suka menggombal juga begitu mesum. Aku bisa menebak banyak gadis yang antri untuk kau setubuhi."

"_Yeah_—" Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu. "Dan ucapan dari mulutku bertambah mesum setelah melihatmu."

"Apa itu rayuan?"

"Itu kenyataan, Park Baekhyun. Fakta, fakta, bukan gosip. ADUHH—" Baekhyun kembali memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Jangan mengganti margaku, bodoh!"

"Astaga—" Chanyeol menarik kedua pipi Baekhyun karena ia tiba−tiba saja gemas melihat ekspresi lelaki mungil itu. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengabaikan wajah seimut ini." Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan dan memukuli tangan Chanyeol, namun lelaki di depannya justru menangkup kedua pipinya. "Aku serius, Byun Baekhyun. Kau benar−benar tipeku. Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja?"

"Aku menolak."

_Cuph._

Matanya membulat layaknya _puppy_ dan wajahnya jangan di tanyakan lagi. Satu kecupan singkat di bibir tipisnya berhasil membuat kinerja jantungnya berkali−kali lipat lebih keras dari biasanya. Baekhyun mengerang −antara malu, kaget, kesal− dan berusaha menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol. Namun bukan Chanyeol jika dia tak bisa menghalau serangan brutal Byun Baekhyun. Setelah mencuri ciuman di hidung, bahu, dan leher, seenaknya saja anak itu mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir mempesonanya? Rasanya Baekhyun seperti ingin menjahit bibir itu agar menyatu dengan kulit pipinya.

"KAU GILA, HAHH!" teriaknya kemudian.

_Cuph._

"Kau tidak boleh menolakku, Baek. Aku tidak pernah menerima penolakan tahu!"

"LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU, PARK!"

_Cuph._

"Kau ini berisik sekali sih. Aku jadi tambah suka."

"PARK CHAN—"

_Cuph._

"Baekhyun? ASTAGA, ASTAGA— MAAF MENGANGGU! A−AKU PERGI! ANGGAP AKU TAK MELIHAT APAPUN! KYAAAA!" Setelahnya terdengar suara kaki berlari dengan sangat cepat.

_OH−MY−GOD_! KYUNGSOO MELIHATNYAAAAA!

* * *

**Playboy © Byeol  
**

* * *

"_Aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Sekarang, berikan kameraku!"_

"_Enak saja. Aku harus berhasil membuatnya kalah dulu."_

"_Tapi kan aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik, oppa~ Kau hanya tinggal menunggu satu hari lagi dan semuanya beres."_ Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara−suara yang sangat familiar dari arah tangga. Itu suara Chanyeol dan Minah. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi pastinya itu berhubungan dengan tantangan Baekhyun tempo hari. Karena penasaran, ia pun memilih berhenti dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tembok menuju tangga koridor. Katakanlah Baekhyun kalah telak, karena ia bahkan tak mampu membujuk Minah untuk membantunya. Malah kemarin dia melihat Chanyeol jalan bersama gadis itu. Tapi, ia merasa ada yang aneh disini...

"_Tidak bisa begitu. Kamera ini limited tahu! Kau harus lebih berusaha lagi. Kalau bisa sampai Byun Baekhyun berhasil kupermalukan."_

_Deg._

"_Dasar sepupu gila! Kau memanfaatkanku tahu!"_ Terdengar suara Minah menggerutu, namun setelah itu Baekhyun tak dapat menangkap suara apapun karena amarahnya sudah berada di ubun−ubun. Dalam pikirannya kini hanya ada Chanyeol, Chanyeol, dan si brengsek Chanyeol itu. Tangannya mengepal erat, siap untuk menghancurkan apapun di sekitarnya. Jadi ini cara Chanyeol untuk membuatnya kalah? Jadi ini alasan Minah selalu menolak kerja sama Baekhyun? Pada kenyataannya –dan Baekhyun pun baru tahu− Minah itu sepupu Chanyeol.

Suara Minah yang tengah berpamitan membuat Baekhyun tersadar. Tetapi bukannya pergi, ia lebih memilih untuk tetap disana. Ia sangat kesal dan ingin sekali menonjok wajah sialan Chanyeol itu. Beberapa saat kemudian muncullah sosok jangkung dari arah tangga dan bersamaan dengan itu, kepalan tangan Baekhyun berhasil mendarat di pipinya dengan sempurna. Chanyeol sampai terduduk di lantai saking kerasnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Baekhyun tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai kearah Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol dapat menangkap sorot mata itu. Sorot mata penuh kekecewaan dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Apa Baekhyun mendengar semuanya? Chanyeol tak bodoh untuk dapat menangkap maksud pukulan itu. Pemuda yang lebih kecil itu berjongkok, menatap Chanyeol masih dengan wajah datarnya. Koridor pun langsung ramai karena teriakan Chanyeol tadi. Mengabaikan suara−suara kaget para siswa itu, jemari Baekhyun terangkat dan mengusap sudut bibir Chanyeol yang berdarah dengan lembut.

"Selain bisa mempermainkanku, apa yang kau dapat dari semua ini?" bisik Baekhyun penuh penekanan. Suaranya tegas namun kentara dengan nada kecewa di dalamnya. Suara itu pun berhasil membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar ngilu. Terasa sesak. "Cara licikmu itu sungguh pengecut, Park." Lalu Baekhyun berdiri, menatap remeh ke arah Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya dan ia pun beranjak dari sana. Menghilang diantara kerumuman siswa.

"Yeol. Chanyeol, kau tak apa?" Jongin segera menghampirinya dan menolongnya untuk berdiri. Namun Chanyeol masih diam dan menatap lantai koridor. Chanyeol tak buta. Ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Mata bulan sabit yang cantik itu... kini berkaca−kaca.

* * *

**Playboy © Byeol**

* * *

Di kantin sekolah tampak ramai beberapa siswa yang berebut makanan dan berteriak tidak jelas. Keramaian dan canda tawa para siswa itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu mengetuk−etukkan jarinya diatas meja tanpa berniat untuk segera menghabiskan ramennya yang telah mengembang. Dahinya berkerut karena ia berpikir terlalu keras. Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan makanannya pun dibuat heran. Pasalnya anak itu doyan makan. Tidak biasanya ia mengabaikan ramen kantinnya yang terkenal lezat itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau efek patah hati akan sedemian ini." celetuknya kemudian. Baekhyun yang merasa tersindir pun menatap Kyungsoo heran. "_Well_, dari ceritamu kemarin, jawabanku masih sama, Baek. Jatuh cinta." Baekhyun mendengus geli. Ia memutar bola matanya kemudian meraih sumpitnya. Mengabaikan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak sedang patah hati. Aku hanya merasa dikerjai." balas Baekhyun disela kegiatan menyeruput helaian mie ramennya. Kyungsoo di depannya berdecak sebal.

"Semua itu tergambar jelas di wajahmu." Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu _cuek_. Walau tidak dipungkiri kalau dari dalam lubuk hatinya, ia membenarkan ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Apa perlu kau kubawa ke psikolog, Byun? Kurasa penyakit gengsimu itu semakin parah." Mata sipit itu melotot tak suka. "Ergh, sudah kubilang jangan menatapku seperti itu! Menggemaskan tahu!"

"?"

"Byun Baekhyun,"

_Deg._

"Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" Baekhyun menoleh dengan gerakan kaku. Tatapan matanya benar−benar dingin dan wajah _stoic _yang biasanya tidak berhasil itu kini terpampang jelas di depan semua orang. Chanyeol sampai meneguk ludah karena aura dingin itu. "Ini... tentang taruhan kita." jelasnya berusaha tenang. Hey, dia Park Chanyeol. Masa takut pada anak TK seperti Baekhyun. Walau sebenarnya dia gugup jika semuanya melihatnya dengan jeli.

"Katakan saja—" Baekhyun menjeda, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. "Katakan saja permintaanmu itu." Kepalanya mendongak untuk dapat menatap wajah Chanyeol. Dan saat manik keduanya bertemu, Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Chanyeol sampai bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya sekarang. "Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan pernah terkalahkan. Seharusnya aku tak perlu menantangmu karena _yeah_...kau pasti menjadi pemenangnya." Bisik−bisik mulai terdengar di berbagai sudut. Kekalahan Baekhyun merupakan hal yang sangat menarik bagi siswa disini. Bukankah Baekhyun kini tengah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri?

"Tapi aku curang—" Kali ini bisikan itu semakin keras, membicarakan Chanyeol. "Aku mengaku kalah, Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa meminta apapun dariku." Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu mengusap sudut matanya.

"Kau lucu sekali, Park Chanyeol." Tawa Baekhyun terdengar sumbang. Anak itu menunduk sehingga tak ada yang tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang menginginkan kemenangan itu sampai berbuat curang?" Wajah yang semula terlihat ramah itu kembali menampakkan raut datarnya. Mendongak –lagi− dan menatap penuh benci pada Chanyeol. Namun pemuda itu tak goyah, ia balas menatap Baekhyun. "Sebutkan saja permintaanmu itu agar aku yakin kalau kau memang lelaki paling brengsek yang pernah kukenal."

"Satu—" Chanyeol bergumam lirih. "Sebenarnya hanya satu keinginanku. Hanya satu hal yang ingin kuminta darimu dan kau boleh meminta dua hal dariku." Baekhyun membuang wajahnya dan berdecih.

"Apa kau sedang melakukan penawaran?"

"_It's fair for us_. Meskipun aku curang, kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dari awal akulah pemenangnya. Dan aku memang telah menyelesaikan sebagian tantangan itu." Suara Chanyeol terdengar tegas. Dan Baekhyun akui hatinya mulai luluh. Tak ada gunanya juga membenci Chanyeol. Ia hanya kecewa dan merasa dipermainkan. Perasaan itu juga akan menghilang seiring waktu. "Jadi, kabulkan satu permintaanku dan mintalah dua hal dariku." Pemuda mungil itu menghela nafas, menyerah. Ia pun menatap Chanyeol kembali dengan ekspresi yang tak sedingin tadi.

"Baiklah... apa permintaanmu?"

"Sebutkan dulu satu keinginanmu!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan sikap _absurd_ lelaki jangkung itu.

"Oke, oke. Permintaan pertamaku sangat sederhana." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Ia merasa sangat gugup sekarang. Banyak hal negatif yang berterbangan dalam pikirannya. Baekhyun itu, walau perasa, dia juga licik. Siapa tahu permintaannya itu aneh−aneh. Namun senyuman manis Baekhyun membuat rasa takut yang sempat hinggap tadi menguar bergitu saja. "Aku hanya ingin kau berubah. Berhenti menjadi seorang _playboy_. Cobalah hargai perasaan perempuan." Chanyeol tertegun mendengarnya. "Menghargai perasaan seorang wanita itu sama dengan menghargai ibumu." Ah, itu benar−benar sindiran yang menusuk untuk Chanyeol. "Apa kau bisa memenuhinya?" Mata Chanyeol menatap sekitar. Menatap wajah−wajah gadis yang pernah dipermainkannya. Tatapan−tatapan kecewa dan marah juga masih terlihat dari sebagian gadis itu. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, ia pun mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya itu hobi—" Baekhyun melotot mendengarnya. "—tapi mungkin aku bisa mencari hobi lain mulai sekarang." Chanyeol _nyengir_ dan pemuda mungil itu pun tersenyum.

"Lalu, apa permintaanmu?"

"Kau—" Yang lebih pendek mengernyitkan dahi. Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo namun anak itu hanya tersenyum lebar. "Aku menginginkanmu, Byun Baekhyun."

"A−Apa?!"

"Hanya itu permintaanku." Wajah idiot Chanyeol tadi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ekspresi pemuda itu sungguh sangat mempesona sekarang. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman simpul yang begitu tampan hingga lesung pipinya terlihat. Tak ada seringaian ataupun senyuman bodoh, hanya ada senyuman tulus yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun berdebar. "Tapi, karena ini masalah hati, aku memberimu kelonggaran untuk menjawabnya." Astaga, sebenarnya Chanyeol itu manusia apa bukan sih? Bagaimana mungkin ada sayap−sayap imajiner di belakang punggungnya saat ini? Dia juga tampak bersinar. Baekhyun jadi tambah iri saja.

"Aku tak menolak—_Eits_, mau apa kau?!" Baekhyun langsung menghentikan Chanyeol yang sudah membuka lebar kedua lengannya untuk memeluk Baekhyun, namun kini hanya mengambang saja karena Baekhyun berhasil menghentikannya. "Tapi aku juga tak menerimamu, Park−Idiot−Chanyeol." Bibir tipisnya menyeringai melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang tampak seperti orang patah hati kuadrat itu.

"..."

"Kau harus meyakinkan dulu perasaanmu, begitupun denganku." Kepala Chanyeol yang semula tertunduk mulai menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun. "Dan untuk itu, kau harus berusaha. Berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatiku. Bagaimana?" Senyuman Chanyeol mengembang secerah bunga matahari. Tanpa perlu menunggu, kepalanya sudah mengangguk−angguk yakin. Beberapa gadis disana berteriak kecewa karena kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol. Namun tak sedikit juga yang tersenyum melihat romantisnya adegan ChanBaek di tengah−tengah kantin itu. Pemuda jangkung itu bahkan sudah berlari kearah mejanya dan bertos−ria dengan gengnya.

"..."

"Tapi jangan senang dulu! Aku masih memiliki satu permintaan!" Chanyeol berbalik setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Wajah Chanyeol berubah heran saat bibir Baekhyun mengulum senyuman setan yang tampak mengerikan. Astaga, jangan bilang ini adalah akhir riwayat Chanyeol? **"Park Chanyeol, aku ingin kau melakukan **_**cross−dressing **_**hari ini juga di depan kita semua!"**

"**MWOOOOO?!"**

Dan suara teriakan Chanyeol serta seluruh anak di kantin pun memenuhi gedung sekolah Hwarang itu.

Ah, hari yang indah. Bukan begitu?

* * *

.

"**Series 1 'PLAYBOY' End—"**

.

* * *

**OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting] :**

Series disini tuh kaya komik−komik itu loh. Konflik yang diusung bukan konflik berat, dan ceritanya ringan. Gak terlalu fluff, gak sad juga. Waks. Lanjut gak nih? Untuk FF Vengeance [makasih buat yang ingetin], bentar dulu ye... lagi gak dalam mode galau soalnya. FF itu chapternya bakalan banyak banget kayaknya, full drama. Series ini gatau bakal lanjut ke series berikutnya atau emang cuma ini. Karena membuat FF series ternyata sangat sulit. *sigh

And,

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY FIRST LOVE, JO YOUNGMIN. :')**_

FF ini emang bukan FFnya Bofi, tapi berkat dia juga aku ada selingan buat nungguin debutnya EXO dulu *_slapped_*. Ada yang bestfriend−kah disini? Udah itu, aja. Makasih sudah sempetin baca!

_**Mind to review?**_

**SALAM TSADESST!**

**Effie.**


End file.
